Stay if you dare
by Nasatsuchan01
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang seseorang yang mencari dan mengutuk kekuatan dewa..My first fic,RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Minna! XD..

Salam kenal,saya author baru di ffn desu :D,nyari-nyari pendom buat bikin panpik ternyata pendom Naruto yang menjadi pilihan saia 8D!#Digebuk pake kemoceng#.

Yah,di first fic saia ini pasti deh banyak salah hohoho udah nasib Q A Q#pundung dipojokan (?)#.

Oke deh daripada saya banyak menumpahkan segala isi hati (? #Dijual ke tukang loak) mending langsung aja :D.

©Nasatsuchan01,The first project.

**Stay if you DARE**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Rate : T

Genre(s) : I guess little bit horror (sampe nggak kerasa hohoho) and other

WARNING! : The Gajeness,Typoness,OOC,etc.

If you DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ!

9 September 1611

_Zrash.._

Titik titik air mulai berjatuhan,perlahan namun pasti,mulai membasahi tanah yang tadinya perlu menunggu lama agar akhirnya tanah tersebut menjadi menyedihkan,karena,hujan tersebut seakan 'menangisi' seseorang yang akan menyudahi kehidupannya sebentar lagi.

"Kaa-chan!Okite kudasai,Kaa-chan!"Sesosok anak berambut jabrik tengah menggoyang-goyangkan seorang wanita setengah baya berambut merah yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan berlumuran darah diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hiks,Kaa-chan.."Anak itu belum menyerah dengan seluruh tenaganya dia memanggil-manggil sosok wanita lama,salah satu kelopak mata wanita itu terbuka,lalu dia tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala sang anak,"..Naru-kun..".

Anak yang dipanggil Naru itu terkejut lalu dia menggengam tangan sang ibu yang mulai mendingin itu,"Hiks,Kaa-chan!J..jangan tinggalkan Naru,hiks..Naru..enggak mau sendirian,hiks..setelah Tou-chan enggak ada..hiks..Kaa-chan juga harus pergi,hiks...Naru enggak mau..hiks..".

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti,"Naru-kun..kamu..harus menjadi anak yang kuat ya..aku yakin kamu bisa..karena kamu adalah anakku dan Minato.."Dia melepas kalung salib yang dipakainya lalu mengalungkannya keleher sang anak,"E..Eh?"Naru kebingungan."Itu..benda berharga milikku dan Minato..tolong..jaga benda itu,ya,Naru-kun?.."Ujar wanita tersebut,"Hiks..Kaa-chan,Naru..Naru pasti akan Me,menjaganya,hiks.."Naru kecil masih saja menitikkan air mata yang makin deras,sama dengan hujan diluar."Terima kasih.."Sang ibu mengelus pipi sang anak,"Aku mencintaimu..Sekarang dan selamanya...Naru-kun.."Setelah mengatakan itu wanita tersebut menutup matanya,tangan yang memegang pipi sang anak terlepas,air mata terakhir menetes dari kelopak mata tertutup tersebut.

Naru kecil membelakkan matanya,lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya,seakan melampiaskan semua kesedihannya kepada langit,atas kepergian sang ibunda,tidak!,mungkin kedua orangtua tercinta.."TIDAAAKK!".

Petir mulai bergemuruh dan hujan semakin deras,Naru kecil menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya itu,"Tidak akan pernah kumaafkan..akan kubalas..semua yang _'mereka'_ lakukan pada kita dengan tanganku sendiri...lihat saja..aku pasti..akan membalaskan dendam kalian,Kaa-chan,Tou-chan..Pasti.."

**Chapter one begin,The Missing Bonds.**

7 Years Later,9 September 1618

"U..Ugh.."Pemuda tersebut terbangun dari mimpinya,dia membuka lalu mengusap-usap kedua matanya,dia terduduk ditempat tidur dan memandang sekeliling,'seperti biasa membosankan'pikirnya.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

"Tuan Muda Naruto,"Sebuah suara memecahkan pikiran sunyi pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut,ya,setelah 7 tahun lamanya,Naru kecil tumbuh menjadi pemuda cerdas yang hebat namun..

Terlalu dingin..

"Masuk,"Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

Pintupun terbuka menampakan sosok butler tampan berambut merah pendek dan bertato 'ai' disalah satu sisi matanya,dia membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu hangat,"Ini sarapan anda Tuan Muda,"Ujarnya sembari menaruh nampan yang berbentuk seperti meja itu ditempat tidur king size Naruto.

"Terima kasih Gaara,oh ya,apa saja yang harus kukerjakan hari ini?"Tanya Naruto lalu meminum susu yang terlihat segar itu.

Gaara mengambil sesuatu dibalik jas hitamnya,yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas catatan,dengan teliti dia membuka setiap halaman kertas itu,"Hari ini Tuan Muda hanya harus menghadiri undangan acara makan malam di kediaman keluarga McGuiness,selain itu Tuan Muda bisa bebas hari ini,"Ucap Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk pelan,"Begitu,"Katanya.'Lagi-lagi ditempat kakek itu,'Pikir Naruto,Gaara yang melihat sang Tuan Muda melamunpun refleks memanggil,"Tuan Muda?Ada apa?"Naruto langsung menyudahi pikirannya tersebut."T..Tidak apa-apa,apa kau masih punya urusan Gaara?"Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi datar tentunya,"Oh iya hari ini peringatan.."Sebelum Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya pemuda tersebut langsung menggeleng,"Tidak Tuan Muda,tadi saya keliru,maafkan saya,Saya permisi Tuan Muda,"Ucap Gaara sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan pelan.

'Peringatan apa?'Pikir pemuda jabrik itu,'sudahlah paling apa'Tukasnya dalam melihat menu makanannya,ada sandwich,salad,dan..yang tak lazim,Segelas cairan berwarna merah pekat yang berbau amis segar,alias **darah**.Naruto tersenyum evil,"Yah,baguslah ada ini,aku memang menginginkannya."Kata pemuda itu lalu meneguk cairan tersebut hingga tak bersisa,dia menjilat sisi bibirnya yang masih berlumuran cairan itu,"Manis,tapi kupikir hari ini cukup segini saja,karena aku pikir aku akan dapat lagi dirumah kakek itu."Gumamnya sambil memandang langit yang terlihat cerah,mungkin terlihat indah bagi kita,manusia namun tidak untuk Naruto yang **bukan manusia**,dia menengok kearah lain"Ugh,aku lupa hari ini kan bulan purnama,pasti energi sihirku lenyap,sebaiknya aku bergegas."Naruto menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya itu,lalu mulai bersiap-siap.

_Teng..Teng..Teng.._

Terdengar suara lonceng dibunyikan,pertanda hari belajar sudah dimulai dari detik murid bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing termasuk Naruto,pemuda itu berlari kekelasnya,begitu sampai dia langsung duduk dikursinya yang nyaman.

_GRAK!_

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara kasar bukan hal baru di Flandre Gakuen,ya,salah satu akademi terkenal di Inggris,namun jangan salah..semua murid disekolah ini..

**Bukan Manusia.**

Kembali ke topik,suara pintu tersebut pastilah karena ulah sang guru ter-killer di sekolah tersebut yang bernama Senjuu Tsunade,seorang wanita cantik yang tegas namun tampaknya sudah tidak muda lagi tetapi dia menggunakan wujud wanita setengah baya,sungguh ironis saudara-saudara,sungguh iro#Plak!#.

Ketua kelas segera berdiri diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya,"Good Morning,!"Sambut murid-murid sopan.

Tsunade,ya,wanita tersebut membalas dengan nada datar namun tegas,"Good Morning,Students,"Katanya.

Pelajaranpun dimulai,kelas berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya,sunyi dan sepi,hanya suara Tsunade yang membahana diruangan yang luas dengan malas memandang kearah pemuda berambut model pantat ayam yang tengah serius memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan tersebut,'Cih,si werewolf sialan itu'Batinnya lalu kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi,Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari mejanya,dia fokus membaca sebuah buku yang terlihat tebal berisi huruf-huruf yang tidak bisa dimengerti seperti huruf latin,sampai seseorang tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah krim dibukunya,"ah maaf."Katanya cuek,pertigaan sudah muncul didahi Naruto,"Kau..".

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada buku artefakku,hah?,Sasuke!Enak saja kau mengotori benda berhargaku ini!".

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam bernama Sasuke itu memandang tak peduli kebuku Naruto,"yah,aku tidak lihat,bagaimana?"Jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat tidak mengenakkan,otomatis pertigaan bertambah didahi Naruto,"Hah!Dasar werewolf sialan!Jika energi sihirku tak lenyap,kuhajar kau!"Katanya kesal sambil berdiri dari mejanya.

Sasuke juga tidak terima,"Apa katamu?Enak saja Vampire hina!".

"APA!".

Perang kata-katapun terus berlanjut sampai seseorang menjitak kepala mereka berdua."Kalian berdua ribut terus,sih?Berisik tau enggak!"Bentaknya sambil mengibaskan rambut soft pinknya,mata emeraldnya memandang tajam pada mereka.

"Sakura Lincho,"Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang serasa benjol,"Itu Si werewolf gila itu duluan!"Sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk soft pink itu memandang Sasuke,"Sasuke!Lagi-lagi kau bikin masalah!"Sakura memaksa Sasuke berdiri,"A..Apaan sih,dia saja yang emosian!"Sasuke membela diri.

"Yare,yare!Yasudah sekarang kalian berdua salah!sekarang minta maaf!".

"Tidak mau!"Sasuke mendecih sambil memberi deathglare pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak sudi dengan dia!"Naruto juga tak kalah emosi,dia juga memberi deathglare pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Cepat..atau.."Sakura memegang sebuah pukulan,Naruto dan Sasuke langsung bergidik,"Baiklah..baik.."Mereka berdua dengan enggan bersalaman tangan,namun..

Entah dengan telepati atau apa (?) Mereka berbicara (?) Satu sama lain.

_'Lihat saja kita belum selesai,Vampire tengik!'_Kata Sasuke.

_'Oh?Begitu,yah baguslah agar aku bisa menghajarmu!Hei,werewolf sialan!'_Balas Naruto tidak kalah kejamnya.

Background dan tatapan mata yang dialiri petir membuat suasana semakin terasa mencekam (?).Sakura sweatdrop,"Kalian salaman apa adu panco sih?lama banget?".

_JLEB!_

Kata-kata tersebut langsung menohok kedua belah pihak saudara (? #Dilempar sendal jepit)!dan mereka langsung melepaskan jabat tangan mereka,"T..Tidak kok!ini kan tanda pertemanan!iya kan,Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto maksa sambil senyum lima meter #Author dirasengan#,Sasuke juga ngangguk-ngangguk maksa sambil berkata,"Ya benar..".

"Oh.."Sakura tersenyum lega,"Baiklah ayo ketempatku,kebetulan aku bawa makanan banyak,"Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,"Jawab Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk c-e-r-i-a-m-a-k-s-a,namun..

_Perhatian : Ini Inner Naruto_

_'Sialan,nggak bisa berantem disini gue!Lihat saja bocah werewolf,kuhajar kau!'_

_Perhatian : Ini Inner Sasuke_

_'Kusooo!Gara-gara Sakura,gue enggak jadi ngehajar ni vampire edan (?)!'_

Seusainya dari sekolah,Naruto langsung kembali kerumahnya entah karena apa dia malas untuk _'berburu'_,padahal biasanya ia selalu pergi untuk mencari _'mangsa'._

_**Kamar Naruto.**_

"Haah.."Naruto menghempaskan dirinya diranjang,pikirannya bercampur aduk,tergiang-ngiang sebuah flashback akan kematian sang menggengam kalung salib yang dikenakannya sambil menutup mata sapphirenya,'Kaa-san,Tou-san,apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?'Batinnya,'Aku harap kalian berdua tenang,karena aku berhasil merebut keluarga dan harta kita kembali,namun aku belum bisa merebut kastil itu karena jalan kesana sudah lenyap,tapi aku janji aku akan mendapatkannya,demi kalian.. pasti!..'

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat kata-kata gaara tadi pagi,yang berunsur _'peringatan'_ "jadi itu maksudnya."Ujar Naruto pelan.

_Tok...Tok..Tok.._

"Tuan Muda,"Terdengar suara Gaara dari luar,Naruto duduk dikasurnya,"Ya,masuk saja Gaara,tidak dikunci."

Pintu terbuka,menampakan sosok Gaara yang perlahan berjalan kekamar Naruto,"Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto."Tuan Muda harus bersiap-siap sekarang,dalam kurun satu jam lagi kita berangkat."Ujar Gaara.

"Oke,Baiklah,"Jawab Naruto malas.

Setelah Gaara meninggalkan kamar sang Tuan Muda,Naruto membuka lemari besar yang berisi baju-bajunya tersebut,pandangan mata sapphirenya tertuju pada set tuxedo hitam,dia mengambil pakaian itu,lalu memperhatikan sekeliling dari tuxedo yang terlihat elegan tersebut,"Kupikir yang ini saja."Ucapnya.

Dengan gerakan kilat dia memakai pakaian tersebut,tak sampai 45 menit Naruto sudah terlihat rapi dan tampan sehingga membuat Auhtor megap-megap tak berdaya (?) #Geplaked#.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pelan,lalu sesampainya dibawah Gaara sudah menunggu Naruto,"Kita berangkat,Tuan Muda?"Naruto mengangguk pelan,"ya".

"Baiklah,kereta sudah menunggu diluar."

"Oke."

30 Menit,Naruto sampai di sebuah kastil megah bernuansa eropa klasik yang terlihat sangat elegan,dengan santai Naruto berjalan melalui setiap koridor dengan suara para Maid dan Butler yang menyapa dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat datang,Tuan Muda Naruto."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Dengan ditemani seorang Maid,Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan,yang sepertinya adalah ruang tamu,"Akan kupanggilkan Tuan Jiraiya dan Nona Ino,"Kata Maid tersebut sopan,Naruto hanya duduk disalah satu sofa disana,tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pony tail,membawa sebuah boneka kelinci sembari menghampiri Naruto.

"Onii-chama!Celamat datang!~"Seru Gadis cilik tersebut sambil menggaet tangan Naruto.

"Ino-tan,ah sudah sebesar ini rupanya?,apa kabar?"Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk kepala anak kecil tersebut.

"Baik,hehehe,Onii-chama main denganku yuk?Ino kangen."Ajak anak bernama Ino tersebut dengan nada manja.

"Ya,Baiklah,"Jawab Naruto sambil menggendong anak manis itu.

"Yo,Naruto!Kau sudah besar ya!"Sebuah suara membuat Naruto menoleh keasal suara,yang ternyata adalah pria veteran yang tampaknya berumur 50an lebih dengan rambut putih ubanan #PLAK!# panjangnya,dan..ehem! anggaplah ubanan tadi dihapus (?).

"Oh ternyata kau,Jiraiya si kakek genit yang tua."Kata Naruto dengan muka innocent + ngeledek(?)nya yang otomatis membuat Ino yang ada digendongannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa katamu!Umurku baru 511 tahun tahu!Ini kan masih muda!"Kata Jiraiya tak terima.(A/N : Et dah gila nih kakek atu =_=").

"Baru?Apanya yang baru hah?Itu kan namanya tua!"Tukas Naruto sambil jawdrop parah,sedangkan Ino masih tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi kedua belah pihak (?).

"Hahahah,sudahlah!Yah,kupikir kau enggak akan datang,baguslah bocah!"Jiraiya menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

Naruto mengkerutkan dahi,"Tentu saja ini termasuk permintaan ayahku,huh?".

"Oh?Begitukah?Yasudahlah kau bersama Ino saja dulu,nanti ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Naruto mengangkat bahu,"Baiklah,ayo Ino-tan.."Ajak pemuda jabrik tersebut,Ino mengangguk riang,"Ng!".

Setelah makan malam usai,Naruto dan Jiraiya duduk dibalkon,suasana hening dan hembusan angin menyapa mereka.

"Ini Tuan-tuan silakan."Seorang Maid membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir,menaruhnya dimeja dimana Naruto dan Jiraiya Maid tersebut keluar.

"Rupanya jalan menuju kastil sudah lenyap ya?"Suara Jiraiya memulai percakapan tersebut.

"Ya,aku khawatir selama aku _'tertidur'_ jalan itu terus terbuka."Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di bibir cangkir porselen berukiran mawar itu,"Tapi begitu diperiksa ternyata sama sekali tertutup,".

"Apa pintu itu bisa dibuka oleh orang lain selain Kau,Minato,dan Kushina?".

"Entahlah,masih banyak yang belum kuketahui,jadi mungkin saja tidak,karena tidak tertulis di artefakku itu."Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Tetapi.."Jiraiya menengok,"apa?"."Ada kemungkinan saat aku lengah ada _'sesuatu'_ yang terjadi."Naruto menerawang.

Jiraiya menyeruput cairan merah yang ada dicangkir tersebut,"artinya?".

"Saat aku keluar dan sementara aku _'tidur'_ ada kemungkinan sesuatu sudah merebut kekuasaan keluarga ayahku dan mengambil hak atas kastil itu".

"Maksudmu?Bukankah hanya keluargamu yang memiliki salib itu yang bisa?dan seharusnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu pada bangunan itu 'kan?"Jiraiya kebingungan dengan perkataan pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Itu bukan keahlianku,dan kekuatannya terlalu dalam seribu tahun mungkin bisa tapi.."Naruto menopang dagunya,"Sepertinya itu sudah tak bisa diapa-apakan,".

"Begitu,"Jiraiya berdiri,sambil kembali menyeruput cairan merah pekat berbau segar itu"Mungkin dengan ini harapan kita bertiga akan hancur,"Katanya.

Naruto tersenyum licik,"kita bertiga?maksud kakek,Werewolf itu dan aku juga?Bukannya selama ini kakek cuma sekedar memanfaatkan kami?".

Kakek itu tersedak dia terbatuk-batuk,lalu dengan santainya dia berkata,"Kita bertiga ini adalah melakukan dosa besar karena mencari dan mengutuk kekuatan dewa tentu saja kita pantas mendapat ,hukumanmu sendiri saja sudah terlalu berat menurutku?".

"Lagipula.."Jiraiya melihat arloji emasnya,"Impianku sudah tamat,dan kaupun sudah bebas,jadi,apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?".

Naruto hanya sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan berdiri dia juga meneguk cairan merah tersebut,"walaupun aku sudah mendapat yang kuinginkan,namun aku harus mengambil kastil itu demi almarhum Tou-san dan Kaa-san,juga mencari komplotan laknat yang membuatku begini,ya,kupikir...hanya itu saja,".

"Kau tidak memerlukan bantuan?Aku pikir itu terlalu berat untukmu,akan kubantu sebagai tanda terima kasih."Tawar Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Huh?Tidak perlu Kakek,"Naruto memandang bulan sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya,"Karena itu..adalah.."

"Hukumanku.."

**Chapter one End,The Missing Bonds**

**~To Be Continued~**

Ugyaaaaa!Hancoor bo!Hiks,hiks T_T,maapin saia deh kalo tidak memuaskan + pendek + banyak salah,huhuhu :( Ternyata saia memang masih memerlukan pengajaran saudara-saudara *pundung dipojokan (?)*.

Oh iya minna,di cerita ini Ino saia buat jadi anak kecil dulu ya!Hehehe ^.^v,penjelasan Character masih belum jelas disini,karena ini masih berupa Chapter perkenalan,semakin lama nanti dibahas kok,hehehe..x3 makanya harap bersabar yo senpai to kimi tachi XD.

Ada sedikit kata-kata yang saya ambil dari manga Hayate no Gotoku :D,Kenjiro-sensei!saia pinjem kata-katanya dulu ya? XDb #Digebuksapuijuk#.

Yah,segini aja dulu deh silakan yang punya curcol dan saran,tapi jangan langsung ngeflame ya,senpai tachi T_T,saia akui masih belum kuat ei u,u.

Yasudah,Jaa ne jangan lupa..

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

^.^

~The Incredible Nasatsu-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Tuhan T.T,karena enggak sempat diedit,akhirnya chap kemarin hancur!Hancur!Han..#Plak!.

Maafkan saia -sujud2- saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik :(.

Yah,untuk itu saya ucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!

Saya akan balas review dulu :)

Dear,Reviewer dadu : Ugyaaaa!Terima kasih,senpai mau mereview first fic saya T.T #terharu(?)#Benarkah?Makasih nyo x3 doakan agar fic ini menjadi menarik makasih atas koreksiannya semoga saia bisa lebih baik di chap ini!Want to review again? :)

Dear,Quetility : Hello,Thanks for review this abal(?)Fic! :D,iya lagi mencoba Naru vampire style XDD!Hooo saya belom berani langsung ke hint yaoi dific pertama nyo .3. Jadi tenang ini straight kok hahahah,Thanks atas koreksiannya,silakan baca chap 2 :3,Want to review again?

Dear,Chachakitty : Hola!Makasih sudah mau review fic abal ini,Cha-nee!Hehe,iya makasih atas koreksiannya,semoga Cha-nee puas dengan chap ini!Want to review again? :)

Hehew kalo yang via fb,blog,dan email sudah saya balas juga!:D silakan lihat muehehehe!Oke,kita langsung mulai chapter kedua!

Selamat menikmati(?).

©Nasatsuchan01,The first project.

**Stay if you DARE**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Rate : T

Genre(s) : I guess little bit horror (sampe nggak kerasa hohoho) and other

WARNING! : The Gajeness,Typoness,OOC,etc.

If you DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ!

**Chapter Two Begin,The Reality**

Jiraiya tertegun begitu mendengar perkataan sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu."Ooohh?Bijak juga kau bocah!"Jiraiya dengan santainya menepuk-nepuki bahu Naruto,sehingga Naruto marah,"Eiits!Jangan sentuh aku!"Katanya sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

10 September 1618

"...D...dimana ini?..."Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari dirinya berada disuatu tempat yang gelap dan luas,dengan lemah dia mengusap-usap kedua matanya,entah kenapa muncul sebuah hasrat untuk menjelajahi lorong itu lebih dalam lagi.

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Naruto diruangan itu,Bau anyir melewati indra penciuman sang pemuda.

"Bau darah..."Ucap pemuda pirang itu ketika dia menghirup bau dari setiap sudut ruangan itu,dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat beberapa mayat pelayan bergeletakkan di lantai berkarpet merah busuk yang menyengat juga mulai tercium dari tempat itu,selama mata safir Naruto memandang dia hanya dapat melihat pemandangan yang begitu keji dan ,dan organ-organ dalam tubuh manusia yang berceceran tak karuan disekitar mayat-mayat itu,tidak bisa disebutkan karena akan melanggar rating(?)#plak#.Yang jelas benar-benar menjijikan!Tentu saja membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi bergidik ngeri bahkan mual.

"A...Apa ini!"Seru Naruto sambil menjauhi kumpulan tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

_Gelap..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sunyi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seseorang...Tolong aku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"S...Siapa itu?"Naruto menengok kesemua arah,mencari asal suara betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat sosok seorang anak kecil berambut jabrik,bermata sapphire,yang tak lain adalah dirinya,tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kecil itu ada beberapa meter didepan Naruto,dengan posisi menginjak salah satu mayat yang tergeletak dan tangan anak itu bersimbah darah begitu juga dengan sudut bibirnya.

"K...Kau..."Naruto memandang tak percaya pada sosok itu,"_Tolong..._".

_"Tolong..."_Anak kecil itu berusaha meraih Naruto yang tengah berjalan mundur.

_"Tolong aku..."_Sosok itu meraih kaus pemuda bibir mungilnya muncul sebuah seringaian iblis!juga pandangan mata bocah itu yang terlihat takut,sekarang lebih terlihat seperti...

**Pembunuh**

_"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?..."_

"GYAAA!"Naruto terduduk ditempat tidurnya,nafasnya memegang dada kirinya,'si...sial!K...kenapa mimpi itu...?'.

_Tok...Tok...Tok..._

"Tuan Muda,"Sebuah interupsi menyadarkan Naruto,"y-ya...masuk saja,Gaara..."Kata Naruto terbata-bata dari dalam.

Gaara masuk kedalam kamar Naruto,dia mendapati sang majikan yang terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya,wajahnya pelan Gaara menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan tersebut diatas kasur lebar Naruto lalu menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Tuan Muda,apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"Tanya Gaara dengan wajah stoicnya yang sedikit menunjukan raut khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng pelan,"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara,tadi aku hanya melihat sesuatu..."Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain,"yang tak bisa dan tak ingin kuingat lagi,"Lanjutnya.

Gaara mengangkat kedua alisnya,"eh?".

**At Flandre Gakuen,2-A Class..**

"Ohayou,Naruto-kun!"Sapa Sakura semangat seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou,Sakura-lincho,"Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar,wajah pemuda itu pucat.

"Nee,kau kenapa,huh?Sakit ya?wajahmu pucat lho?"Kata Sakura sambil menyentuh dahi Naruto.

"T...tidak apa-apa kok,aku baik-baik saja,"Tukas Naruto pada Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengkerutkan dahi,membuat Naruto bergidik,"Sakura-lincho?"Tanya Naruto pelan,takut sang gadis cantik bertelinga elf pendek ini akan salah!kalau dia sedang marah apapun akan dihancurkan tahu!#Author ngacir(?)#.

"Eh,iya?Ooh,kau tidak apa-apa,Yasudah aku kembali ada apa-apa bilang ya,"Sakura membalikan badan dan mulai berjalan.

"Sakura lincho,"Panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura membalikkan badan,"Ya?".

"Terima kasih,"Naruto tersenyum,"Sudah mengkhawatirkanku."Ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum pula,"Ya,aku kan punya kewajiban untuk menjaga teman-temanku!ingat! aku...seorang lincho tahu!"Jawab Sakura sambil mengubah senyumnya menjadi sebuah seringaian,itulah ciri khas dari seorang Haruno Sakura,periang dan menyenangkan.

"Dasar..."

_Teng...Teng...Teng..._

Lonceng besar dibunyikan tiga kali,pertanda waktu istirahat telah biasa Naruto melangkah keluar dari kelas 2-A untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lokernya,yang tak lain adalah sebuah buku yang sudah terlihat sangat tua tanpa judul dengan aksen tulisan yang indah,namun tak dapat dimengerti oleh _'mereka'_ yang bukan berasal dari ras yang sama dari Naruto,yaitu...

**Vampire**

Naruto memandangi buku itu seraya menutup rapat lokernya,sebuah de javu mulai ini berjalan kembali kearah kelasnya namun seseorang menarik lengan kirinya,Naruto menengok kebelakang,ternyata Sasukelah yang menariknya.

"Apa maumu kali ini,werewolf?"Tanya Naruto sinis.

Sasuke menjawab dengan santai,"Tidak ada".

"Lalu?"Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ikut denganku ada yang mau kubicarakan,ini atas permintaan kakek gila itu."Ajak Sasuke dengan nada datar dan khas.

Naruto mengangkat bahu,"Baiklah."Jawabnya.

Sasuke mengajaknya keruang atas sekolah,begitu sampai disana Naruto membelakangi Sasuke,"Jadi...apa yang akan kau bicarakan?".

Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya,"Tentang masa lalumu,"Ucapnya.

Kontras kata-kata itu membuat Naruto tercengang,"Apa maksudmu?".

"Tentu saja masa lalu yang dulu kau jalani,,saat kau dulu masih di kastil tempat raja vampire alias ayahmu itu."Jelas Sasuke,pemuda itu menautkan alisnya,"Lagipula kau ini aneh menurutku,kau ini terlahir dari keluarga vampire tulen tapi baumu seperti manusia..."Sasuke menerawang.

"Memang benar..."Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung,"Hah?benar apanya?"Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Kau benar soal bau itu...dan asal kau tahu..."Naruto memutus perkataannya.

"Aku memang pernah menjadi seorang manusia..."

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya,sesampainya dikelas Sasuke segera duduk dikursinya yang nyaman itu,'Pantas saja...ternyata itu memang benar dia...'Batin Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa penat.

**Flashback**

Mata Sasuke membulat,"A...Apa?..."Sasuke menautkan alisnya,"Apa kau serius,hah?"Ujarnya.

"Dulu...aku manusia sejati sampai ulangtahunku yang kesembilan..."Naruto menutup kedua mata safirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sampai pada akhirnya aku membuka mataku dihari itu,aku sudah memiliki tubuh vampire seperti mengutuk dewa dan demi balas dendam pada komplotan laknat yang membuatku begini,aku keluar dari kastil itu dan _'tertidur'_ kurang lebih selama setahun,"Cerita Naruto dengan nada enggan,seakan merasa canggung untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain.

"Masaka,J...Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kastil itu..."Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto sudah bersmirk ria(?) Sambil memegang dagu.

"Ya,kau benar,itu karena aku telah kehilangan darah manusiaku dan karena yang bisa memasukinya hanyalah ras kami yang memiliki darah manusia atau hubungan kuat dengan manusia,atau bukannya tidak mungkin bila identitasku sudah terhapus dengan sendirinya di kastil itu selama aku tinggalkan."

Sasuke menyeringai,"Cih,jadi itu alasannya mengapa kau ingin berhubungan dengan makhluk rendahan itu?tak kusangka kau pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka,"Kata Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu,werewolf."Suara bernuansa baritone itu terdengar sedikit lebih tegas dari yang tadi,"karena kau akan menyesal nantinya,kau yang memang terisolir dari dunia manusia tidak akan tahu seberapa hebatnya manusia itu."

"Cih,kita lihat saja..."Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bermata onyx itu berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

**End of Flashback**

'Berarti salib yang dipakainya itu...M-masaka!Tidak mungkin!disini juga tidak ada manusia,tak mungkin dia akan berhubungan dengan mereka..'Batin Sasuke sambil tetap pada wajah coolnya.

'Aku harus bertanya pada kakek gila itu.'

**At Somewhere**

"Okaerinasai,Ojou-sama,"Seorang maid berambut pink membungkuk hormat didepan sosok perempuan anggun berambut indigo didepannya.

"Arigatou,Tayuya-san,"Kata gadis berambut indigo itu sambil tersenyum,mata violet pucatnya sedikit tertutup.

"Ha I, berganti pakaian dahulu,akan saya siapkan makan siangnya."Ujar Maid bernama Tayuya itu sopan.

Ojou-sama itu mengelus dagunya,"Eer...baiklah".

Selang beberapa menit gadis itu sudah mengenakan pakaian casualnya yaitu gaun berwarna putih selutut tanpa lengan,dengan gerakan pelan dia menuruni anak tangga dan berbelok ke ruang makan yang luas itu.

"Konnichiwa,Hinata Ojou-sama,"Sambut para maid dan butler yang ada di ruangan itu sembari membungkuk hormat,sang gadis hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis nan anggun,"Arigatou".

Tuan putri bernama Hinata itu duduk dikursi yang ada dan memakan makanan mewah yang sudah tersedia,dengan malas dia memakan makanan itu,'lagi-lagi makan sendiri,'Batinnya pilu.

Hyuuga Hinata,ya,nama gadis cantik berambut indigo matanya yang indah seakan menjadi narkotika yang dapat membius siapa saja yang ini manusia murni tanpa _'campuran'_ dari makhluk apapun tentu saja dia diincar oleh para vampire yang ingin merebut tahta dari kastil milik ayah Naruto tersebut,namun sayang gadis ini telah memiliki tambatan hati yang dipilih oleh ayahnya sendiri,Hyuuga Hiashi.

Yaitu...

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto-san?Siapa dia Otou-sama?"Tanya gadis itu dimalam sebelumnya.

"Dia anak dari Namikaze Minato raja dari bangsa vampire,sekaligus klan McDowell,"Jawab Hiashi datar.

"Eh?Hontou ka?Dakedo,aku...'Kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya,bagaimana aku bisa bertunangan dengannya,Otou-sama?"Ujar Hinata ragu,Hiashi menatap anak perempuannya itu.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya,dia bahkan teman masa kecilmu."

Mata violet itu membulat,"Eh?A...Apa maksud Otou-sama?".

Hiashi menghela napasnya,"Sudah nanti kau juga akan tahu,sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu,"Perintah Hiashi.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin gadis indigo ini bicarakan dengan sang ayah,namun cepat dia berdiri dan membungkuk,"Ha I,,"Kata gadis itu.

"Oyasumi,Hinata."Jawab sang ayah tanpa melihat.

Hinata memainkan sendok yang dipakainya,'Dia orang seperti apa ya?'Gumam gadis itu kepada dirinya sendiri,'apa seperti orang itu?.'Lanjutnya,sebuah flashback terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

**Flashback**

"Hiks,hiks..."Hinata kecil menangis tersedu-sedu disebuah taman bunga,kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk kedua -tiba sesosok anak kecil berambut jabrik bermata safir menghampirinya.

"Hei..."Sapanya.

Hinata kecil menghentikan tangisnya sebentar lalu menghadap kearah sosok anak jabrik itu,"K...kamu siapa?hiks...".

Anak jabrik tersebut tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala sang anak indigo,"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan namaku,demo...kau bisa memanggilku 'Naru' dan siapa namamu?".

Hinata kecil blushing,"Hinata..."Naru tersenyum mendengar jawaban gadis mungil itu.

"Nama yang manis,sama sepertimu...Sekarang...kenapa kamu menangis,Hina-chan?"Tanya anak bernama Naru itu lembut.

"E...Eh...A...Aku t-tersesat di hutan ini,t-tadi a-aku sedang j-jalan-jalan tapi,aku jadi tersesat disini..."Hinata menjawab dalam rasa malu yang luar biasa,pasalnya baru kali ini orang yang baru dikenalnya langsung mengucapkan kata 'manis' padanya.

"Oh begitu,"Naru kecil memegang dagunya lalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya sambil mengedepankan tangan kirinya,"baiklah sambil menunggu orangtuamu,jadi...mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku,ya!hehehe..."Ujar Naru cengegesan.

_BLUSH_

Rona merah tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah manis Hinata,Perkataan innocent khas anak kecil tersebut membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang!Tak disangka baru kali ini orang yang baru ditemuinya langsung 'menembaknya' otomatis dia langsung memainkan jarinya,"E...Eh...?J-jika itu maumu b-baiklah..."Jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

_'Tuhan...apa ini mimpi?'_

**End of Flashback**

_KYUN~_

Wajah manis itu kembali memerah,dia kembali mengingat wajah tampan nan lugu itu,'H-hinata!Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan!'Marahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tapi...jika itu memang benar-benar dia...'Hinata menaruh tangan kanan dimulutnya wajahnya merah sekali,dia juga memandang cincin perak yang dipakainya,'ah,cincin ini...'.

"Ojou-sama?Daijobou desuka?"Tanya maid Tayuya khawatir.

"D!D...Daijobou,T...Tayuya-san,"Jawab Hinata kaget dan langsung melanjutkan makan siangnya.

**At Naruto Home...**

"Bosan!"Keluh Naruto sambil memain-mainkan pensil miliknya dengan tatapan suram,terlihat jelas jika pemuda ini sedang malas,amat malas.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Naruto tertuju pada sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang berukir sebuah tulisan hati-hati dia melihat setiap inchi dari benda tersebut,'Hinata...'Naruto menggengam cincin itu dengan kuat,'kau ada dimana?'Batinnya.

_Tok...Tok...Tok..._

"Tuan Muda,"Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Masuk,"Jawab Naruto datar.

Gaara membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan pelan,"Maaf menganggu Tuan Muda,saya hanya ingin memberitahukan hari ini Tuan Muda harus bertemu dengan orang tua calon tunangan Tuan,Tuan Hiashi."Jelas Gaara sambil melihat sebuah catatan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu,dengan nada malas dia berkata,"Ha I,Ha I,lalu apa ada yang lain?".

Gaara menggeleng pelan,"Tidak,Tuan Muda,Saya permisi,"Ujar Gaara dia hendak menutup pintu kamar Naruto,namun pemuda pirang itu menahannya,"Matte Gaara,"Ujarnya.

Gaara menengok,"Ya,Tuan Muda?".

Naruto menatap Gaara,"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui,tentang...keluarga tunanganku ini?".

Gaara terdiam sebentar,dia menghela napas lalu berkata,"Tidak banyak Tuan Muda,namun,Keluarga tunangan tuan adalah salah satu keluarga incaran banyak klan Vampire yang ingin mengambil hak atas kuasa kastil milik Tuan Minato,Juga dia juga memiliki _'Nosferato Stone'_ yang dapat menyempurnakan kekuatan dari kalung salib milik Tuan Muda,ya hanya itu."Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Naruto tercengang,'Incaran untuk mengambil hak atas kuasa kastil milik ayah?Juga...batu itu?'Batinnya."Sou ka?Jaa,Arigatou ne Gaara,kau bisa pergi menganggumu,"Ujar Naruto sambil membalikkan badan.

Gaara mengangguk pelan,"Tidak masalah,saya permisi dulu Tuan Muda,"Gaara menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Orang sehebat itukah?"Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh,aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi tunanganku itu,tapi si kakek gila malah berkata dia adalah teman masa kecilku!Apaan coba!"Umpat Naruto kesal sambil memijat keningnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu,'Apa mungkin...dia?...Eh?tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin!kau ini mikir apa sih,Naruto!'Tukasnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**At Jiraiya Home**

"Apa maksud kakek,huh?"Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya,jelas perasaannya sedang tidak baik.

"Hahahaha!Ya ampun,Sasuke!Masa kau masih bingung,hah?"Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Sasuke,otomatis urat syaraf Sasuke menebal,"Serius,Oi!Dasar kakek gila!".

"Baik,baik,sekarang dengar!"Jiraiya sweatdrop sambil mengangkat tangannya,"Kau bingung karena bocah itu bilang dia pernah menjadi manusia 'kan?Juga tentang legenda kastil itu?"Tanya Jiraiya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan,"Hn,"Jawabnya cuek.

"Akan kujelaskan sedikit sama sekali tak berbohong akan hal itu karena dia memang dulu pernah menjadi manusia,karena segelnya belum ...7 tahun lalu saat klan McDowell sedang dilanda perang dengan klan lain yang ingin mengambil hak atas kastil besar itu,segel yang dipakaikan Minato pada tubuh Naruto terlepas oleh komplotan yang tidak kuketahui sampai menjadi _'Prince of Calamity'_ hanya karena segel itu terlepas,Oleh karena itu,demi balas dendam pada _'mereka'_ Naruto melakukan apa saja dan itu juga demi almarhum Minato dan dia berhasil mengambil alih seluruh harta yang dulu dicuri dulu kembali ketangannya,keinginan terbesarnya adalah kembali kekastil itu dan melenyapkan _'King Midas'_,kurasa,"Jelas Jiraiya sambil melihat kedinding ruangan luas itu.

"_'King Midas'_?Dia siapa,kakek?"Tanya Sasuke.

Jiraiya berdehem lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,"Raja Vampire dari beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu,sekaligus kakek buyut terkuat sepanjang masa perang saat itu,Sekarang orang-orang mungkin menyebutnya _'Sang Raja yang gagal menjadi dewa',"_Ujar Jiraiya.

"Kenapa dia disebut seperti itu?"Sasuke mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Entahlah,aku juga tak begitu mengerti,tetapi...yang jelas,jangan pernah mencoba melenyapkan kalung salib yang dipakai bocah itu atau _'King Midas'_ akan merasuki tubuhnya,dan kejadian 7 tahun lalu akan terulang,"Peringat Jiraiya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berdiri dari sofa,"Aku mengerti,Yasudah,aku mau ada ,Aku tidak suka aroma Vampire,"Ujar Sasuke sambil menutup pintu ruangan Jiraiya dengan pelan.

Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah tak ada,Jiraiya bersandar pada sofanya sambil memegang keningnya,"Kurasa teka-teki ini akan terbuka ,hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semuanya akan terbuka."Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang dirinya dicermin,menautkan alisnya sambil mendekati kaca lalu menjauhinya lagi,persis seperti orang linglung.

"Tuxedo sudah beres,oke,"Naruto keluar dari kamarnya,menuruni anak tangga lalu duduk di sofa besarnya,tak lama bel pintu segera membukakan pintu,begitu melihat siapa yang datang,butler itu membungkuk hormat,"Okaerinasai,Hyuuga-sama".

Mendengar kata itu,Naruto berdiri menghadap kearah tamu itu,dilihatnya sesosok laki-laki yang tampak agak tua dengan rambut panjang dan bermata violet,ya,dialah Hyuuga Hiashi,pemilik salah perusahaan terbesar kedua di inggris,"Konbanwa,Namikaze-kun,"Sapa Hiashi dengan sedikit senyum ala 'pebisnis'.

"Konbanwa,Hyuuga-sama"Ujar Naruto,'jadi seperti ini yah,ayah tunanganku?enggak buruk sih,tapi kelihatannya galak(?) Eits!Jangan ngomong gitu dulu deh,nanti kualat aku -_-'Pikirnya frustasi(?).

"Nah,Hinata sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada Namikaze-kun,"Ucap Hiashi sambil menengok kebelakang.

'M-matte!D..dia bilang 'Hinata'?masaka..'Batin Naruto penasaran.

Tak lama muncullah sesosok gadis manis berambut indigo diikat ponytail dengan jepit bunga krisan berwarna biru di sisi kanan rambutnya,wajahnya yang memerah dan tatapan sayunya menjadi pemanis yang memiliki efek mematikan.

Hinata membelalakan kedua mata violetnya,'Eh...rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya?...'Namun dia langsung menepis pikiran itu dan langsung menyapa Naruto "K..Konbanwa,N..Nami..kaze-s-san...,"Sapa Hinata tergagap sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Konbanwa,Hinata-jou,"Ujar Naruto,pemuda itu memperhatikan Hinata yang sekarang masih bersikap canggung,'Tak salah lagi!Ternyata memang dia,iya dia 'kan?...auh...hei,brimir,Terima kasih,tetapi kenapa kau lakukan ini sih?'Pikir Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ano,Namikaze-kun?Daijobou desuka?"Tanya Hiashi dengan nada agak khawatir.

Naruto dengan cepat bangkit dari posisinya dan tersenyum panik(?),"A..Aku t-tidak apa-apa kok!t-tidak apa!".

Melihat tingkah laku sang pemuda pirang,Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum geli.

'Dia...benar-benar mirip dengan Naru-kun,demo,benarkah?'

"N-nah,silakan duduk,anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri,akan kusuruh pelayan membuatkan minuman"Ucap Naruto sambil mempersilakan Hiashi dan Hinata duduk disofa cream yang terlihat elegan itu.

"Oh?Perhatian sekali,hahahah,terima kasih terima kasih,benar-benar calon menantu yang baik,"Sahut Hiashi dengan OOCnya #Gedubrak!#.

Mereka bertiga duduk disofa Naruto,Hiashi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Namikaze-kun itu rupanya anak dari Minato ya?wah,tak kusangka dia bisa mendapatkan anak sehebat ini,ya?Hahahah,"Ujar Hiashi sambil tertawa.

Naruto ikut tertawa lalu dia berkata,"Eh benarkah?Terima kasih!Tetapi,err...Jangan panggil aku Namikaze-kun ne,panggil saja aku Naruto saja,Hyuuga-sama,itu terlalu formal untukku,hehehe"Katanya sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

Hiashi tersenyum,"Tapi sebagai gantinya jangan panggil aku Hyuuga-sama,Panggil Otou-san saja,'kan sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi anakku juga,ya 'kan Hinata?"Tanya Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan,"I...Iya benar,Otou-sama..."Ujarnya lemah.

Naruto memandang Hinata,Hinata sendiri juga memandang bertemulah safir dan memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum,membuat sang gadis menjadi salah tingkah dan makin menundukan kepalanya,wajahnya Naruto hanya dapat menyeringai melihat sikap _'tunangan'_nya itu.

Setelah hampir 2 jam mengobrol dengan Hiashi dan Hinata,duo bangsawan Hyuuga itu kembali pulang ke duduk disofa sembari menopang dagu,wajahnya terlihat muram,terlihat sekali dia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata...ya,aku kaget,ternyata kau sudah sebesar itu?Mengejutkan sekali ya?...Sikapmu masih sama seperti dulu,tetap pemalu dan lugu dimataku,"Ungkap Naruto pada dirinya tak mengindahkan suara hujan yang perlahan turun ke bumi diluar rumahnya.

"Kau juga begitu 'kan,Hinata?"Lanjutnya sambil menutup matanya,melupakan semua perasaan tak nyaman yang dideranya.

Hinata duduk termenung menghadap kejendela kamarnya,pikirannya tertuju ke kejadian tadi dirumah Naruto,"N-Naruto-kun ka?j-jadi a-apakah dia adalah anak waktu itu?J-jika iya b-berarti k-kami s...sudah...".

_BLUSH_

Wajah putih nan manis Hinata mendadak merona,jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A...Ah..."Hinata segera menutupi wajahnya yang memerah,gadis manis itu mengingat suatu kejadian yang tidak akan dilupakannya.

_7 Years Ago_

Setelah saat-saat itu berlalu,Hari-hari dilalui Naruto dan Hinata dengan anak kecil biasa yang penuh dengan candaan dan hal itu sangat membuat hati luluh tidak tahu apakah yang sedang melanda hati kecilnya,namun,dia menganggap bahwa itu adalah kebahagiaan tanpa akhir bersama si bocah pirang.

Sampai pada suatu malam,Naruto dan Hinata sedang tertidur dikamar Naruto yang berkasur king size dengan banyak bantal bertumpuk itu.

Dengkuran halus menyapa telinga Naruto kecil,bocah bermata safir itu membuka matanya,melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sangat luas itu,dia terduduk ditempat tidur.

"Tidak bisa tidur,ne,Naru-kun?"Sebuah suara mengkagetkan Naruto,bocah pirang itu menengok keasal suara.

"Iya,maaf aku membuatmu terbangun,Hina-chan,"Jawab Naruto bersalah.

Hinata tetap bertahan pada posisinya masih membelakangi si bocah pirang,"Tidak apa-apa aku sendiri tak bisa tidur,sekarang...ne,Naru-kun mungkin sudah 2 minggu lebih aku disini,ya?"Tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Eh?Iya sih,tetapi..."Naruto bingung,"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"Tanyanya.

"Karena orangtuaku tak kunjung mencari dan menjemputku,sepertinya mereka tak peduli padaku,"Suara Hinata terdengar pelan,sangat pelan,namun telinga tajam Naruto tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan memandang kearah Hinata kecil,tubuh mungilnya bergetar,samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara isakan.

"Hiks,b-benar...m...mereka t-tidak akan mencariku...hiks...tidak akan a-ada yang m-menjagaku lagi,hiks..."Suara isakan itu membuat hati si bocah pirang menjadi pilu,dalam hatinya ia bersumpah tidak akan mendengar suara pilu gerakan pelan dia memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Hinata,kedua tangannya diletakkan disisi kanan kiri Hinata yang masih dengan posisi miring.

"Bodoh..."Naruto berkata pelan,membuat tangis Hinata berhenti sejenak,"Siapa bilang tidak akan ada yang menjagamu?Aku ini akan menjagamu tahu!Aku!"Kata Naruto kesal.

"Naru-kun.."

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi!Karena bagaimanapun,kau adalah Hinata,seorang gadis kuat yang akan menjadi pendampingku sekarang dan selamanya!"Seru Naruto,wajah gadis kecil itu memerah.

"Gomenasai,Naru-kun..."Lirihnya.

Naruto pindah dari posisinya dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah,Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dia duduk diatas ranjang,"Apa itu,Naru-kun?"Tanya gadis kecil itu polos.

Naruto terdiam,dia membuka kotak itu,menampakan sepasang cincin perak berukir yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Ini untuk kita,"Ucap Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Hinata,lalu dia memakaikan cincin perak itu dijari manis Hinata,"Eh?Ini untukku?".

Naruto mengangguk pelan,"Ya,sama denganku,"Jawabnya sambil memakaikan cincin perak itu dijari manisnya sendiri.

"Dengan ini,berjanjilah!Kau akan terus akan menjadi pendampingku!Hehehe,"Kata si bocah pirang lalu terkekeh.

Hinata mengangguk riang,"Ya!"Jawabnya.

_End_

"Ehem!"Hinata berdehem sendiri,dia memandang bulan dengan mata sayunya lalu keyakinan akan sebuah identitas mewarnai hati sang gadis violet,dia yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah 'Naru' yang dulu bersamanya.

"Demi Brimir sang pencipta...melalui angin malam ini...pasti akan kudoakan kau,Naru-kun..."

**Chapter Two End,The Reality**

**~To Be Continued~**

Author : Gyaaaaa!Gomen!Chapter ini pendek sekali! T_T -sujud2-

Naruto : Tau ah!Dasar Author sarap!Ini terlalu pendek,kebanyakan flashback,standart trus mana gue sama Hinata kemunculannya banyakan diflashback lagi!Mana yang asli (?) Woi!'Kan kasihan Hinata! -Siap2nendangAuthor-

Hinata : Naruto-kun,su...sudahlah aku...t-tidak apa-apa kok,Ini bukan salah Author-san *readers : bohong!-3-*...

Naruto : Oh,Hina-chan!Hei lama tidak bertemu ya,sayang!Hehehe -nyengir-

Hinata : #Blush# I...Iya...Aaaah...-pingsan-

Naruto : Gyaaa,Hinata!Woi Author!Hinata pingsan!Cepat panggil dukun(?),eh salah dokter hewan(?)!yah salah lagi,Dokter biasa (?) maksudnya!Cepattt!

Author : Roger,Naru-sama XD!~

Yasudah saya akhiri chapter ini dengan bismillah (?) Alamak salah,maksudnya dengan banyak terima kasih atas review kalian!mau kalian yang review di inbox fb(/Nasatsuchan)/blog (.com) or email atau dific ini sendiri hehehe ^_^ Jadi,keep stay tune ya!and don't forget to

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

^.^

~The Incredible Nasatsu-chan~


End file.
